


Открыть «диспетчер задач» (Ctrl, Alt, Delete)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Шерлок пытается удалить любовь...





	Открыть «диспетчер задач» (Ctrl, Alt, Delete)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ctrl, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/858954) by [TabbyCat33098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098). 



— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Джон, приступив к приготовлению чая. Пока чайник закипал, он посмотрел на детектива, совершенно не удивившись его виду. Шерлок сидел на краю кресла, упершись локтями в колени, пальцами — под подбородок, и угрюмо сверлил взглядом пространство перед собой.  
— Джон, ничего не получается, — мрачно заявил Шерлок.  
Джон зевнул.   
— Для таких вещей слишком рано, — Джон налил в кружку кипятка. — Лучше прекрати-ка это дело.  
Сбитый с толку и оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона.   
— Каких вещей?  
— Этих, — пояснил Джон. — Когда ты смотришь в пространство и приходишь к чему-то, что имеет смысл только для тебя, и ожидаешь, что мы поймем, а нам кажется, что ты — сумасшедший.  
— А... — протянул Шерлок, но Джон точно знал, что сосед его не понял, а просто не стал выяснять.  
— Да, — Джон отхлебнул парящую жидкость. Несусветная рань, но что поделаешь. — Тогда что случилось?  
— Я не могу ее удалить, — напряженно сказал Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. — Она отказывается покидать мозг.  
— Что именно?  
— Ничего, эмоция. Ерунда всякая эмоциональная, — неопределенно пояснил Шерлок.  
Джон несколько секунд смотрел на Шерлока и отвернулся. Взяв куртку, направился к двери.   
— До вечера, — сказал он, уходя.  
Когда Джон вернулся, Шерлок сидел в том же положении.   
— Ты вообще двигался? — Джон внес пакеты из магазина на кухню.  
— Да, — ответил Шерлок тоном раздраженного ребенка. — Миссис Хадсон принесла мне чай, и я вылил его в горшок с цветком.   
— Это не считается. — Джон сел напротив. — Рассказывай, что у тебя за неприятности? Может, и не стоит ничего удалять? Мало ли что случится... Помнишь сверхновую Ван-Бурена?  
— Эмоция.  
— Какая? — допытывался Джон.  
— Любовь.  
Джон опешил.  
— Нельзя удалять любовь, — запротестовал он, придя в себя. — Это не уроки начальной школы, Шерлок! Удалить любовь, это… это… — он забуксовал, пытаясь найти впечатляющее сравнение. — Но в чем причина? — наконец, спросил он.  
Шерлок поколебался. Джон удивленно заметил слабый румянец на щеках.   
— Мне… кое-кто нравится, — наконец, выдавил он. — А это помеха.  
Джон открыл рот и закрыл его, не дожидаясь саркастического комментария от консультирующего детектива.   
— Напротив, — сказал он, игнорируя шок, — это прекрасно. Кто бы мог подумать, что великий и могучий Шерлок Холмс способен на любовь!  
Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Джон, наконец, нарушил его:  
— Можно узнать, кто этот бедняга?  
Шерлок в первый раз за вечер посмотрел прямо на Джона.   
— Ты.  
Джон почувствовал, как перед глазами все темнеет.  
— Черт побери…  
— 34 секунды, — сообщил Шерлок пришедшему в себя Джону. — Все в порядке. Ничего не сломано.   
Джон затряс головой.  
— Приятно знать, что тебе не все равно, — пробормотал он, а затем вспомнил предшествовавший разговор. — Вот дерьмо… — добавил он слабо.   
— Вот именно, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Прежде всего, она заставляет меня принимать иррациональные решения, чтобы защитить тебя, не позволяет рационально думать, вспомни Ирен Адлер, в довершение ко всему. Кроме этого, моя любовь тебе не нужна. В конце концов, она приведет к большим проблемам для обоих, поэтому лучше от нее отказаться. Я предлагаю тебе забыть об этом разговоре, потому что сам обязательно его удалю.  
Джон несколько раз моргнул, обрабатывая сказанное. Посмотрел на Шерлока, открыл рот, закрыл его и отвел взгляд. Собравшись с духом, тихо спросил.   
— А если это не так?  
Шерлок поднял глаза.  
— Что не так?  
Джон улыбнулся. Нелегко было смутить великого и могучего Шерлока Холмса.  
— Что, если твоя любовь не безответна? — рискнул Джон. — Что, если... что, если я хочу твоей любви?  
Шерлок уставился на него.  
— Ты хочешь моей любви? — медленно повторил он.   
Джон кивнул.  
— Это весомая причина, чтобы не удалять любовь?  
Шерлок отвернулся.   
— Бога ради, Джон, если ты шутишь…— Шерлок замолчал, и взгляд Джона смягчился от его очевидной уязвимости.   
— Вовсе нет, — тихо сказал он, встал и подошел к Шерлоку. Взял лицо в руки и заставил встретиться взглядом. — Я люблю тебя, — произнес он торжественно и наклонился, чтобы запечатлеть на губах Шерлока поцелуй.  
Шерлок покраснел, как помидор, щеки Джона тоже запылали.   
— Пойду к себе, — пробормотал он смущенно, но не успел он сделать и двух шагов, как Шерлок вцепился в его руку. Джон замер, когда к нему прильнула стройная фигура.   
— Я... спасибо, — сказал Шерлок, смущаясь. — Я... не буду удалять любовь.   
Джон улыбнулся.   
— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Знай, я действительно люблю тебя, — добавил он запоздало. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в волосы Джона.   
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — приглушенно ответил он.   
— Я знаю, — Джон позволил себе растаять в объятиях Шерлока, — и очень от этого счастлив.


End file.
